tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel Landry
Ariel Landry (born 1982) is a minor character in The IT Files. A part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Ariel is a sociology and culture expert working with the Espionage Wing. Before joining the ITEA Ariel was poised to become an internationally-famous glamor model. Biography Ariel was born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. As a child Ariel's parents, a real estate agent and a lawyer, had little time for her thus she was watched by her aunt and uncle's nanny along with her cousin Colette Landry. Ariel became a sort of older sister of Colette, helping her with social issues as the pair grew up, Colette being the quiet genius while Ariel was the charismatic beauty. The relation even remained strong when Colette advanced quickly, skipping several grades in school. After high school Ariel's uncle helped her become a local model, posing for several tourism ads and even working in a Canadian campaign for Zoe Hollander. Ariel's success later led her to New York where she worked alongside the likes of Kitty Drake, Michelle Foster and Eva Hallowell. Paradise Foundation databanks also suggested if they'd had more time they may have kidnapped Ariel when they were using Sierra Escorts to sell models to rich clients while they were equipped with Type-7 Chips. As the years went by Ariel became less interested in the fashion world and more in what Colette was doing. When Colette joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Ariel decided she wanted to help her in some way and, after some work, she was finally hired as a sociologist for the Espionage wing. Within the ITEA Ariel's main skill is creating strong backgrounds for undercover operations in high society, knowing what makes a person passable and what doesn't. Ariel's work has also helped agents who pose as fashion models, specifically Marika Bran and Nessa Kelly, know how to act. While investigating Zoe Hollander Colette and Team Gamma recruited Ariel to help, sending her into the field for the first time. Ariel was also targeted by Ouroboros along with Jelena and her cousin but was not taken. the incident however inspired Ariel to better train for possible future field work, taking up getting better with the Beretta PX4 Storm her parents had given her when she'd joined the agency. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Ariel was trapped in ITEA HQ with her cousin. Bored more than anything, Ariel made a bet with Colette that she could seduce whoever came by the latter's office. Perry Pike was the first to show up so Ariel proceeded to seduce him successfully. During the wedding of William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Lucienne Christophe secretly froze her with Type-7 to keep her in a collection of her co-workers. Ariel was unfrozen when time was as well, at which point she learned Colette had been taken into custody for keeping her relationship with Scott Dawson a secret. Depressed, Ariel stopped speaking to Perry and instead turned to drinking. Isabella Winthrop met Ariel at The Lion Head Pub and took her home, at which point Ariel kissed her and decided to take her as a lover. While preferring men, Ariel felt that entering a sexual relationship with a woman was appropriately self-punishing, hating that she couldn't help Colette and hadn't known her secret. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Platinum Blonde, naturally Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36D * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Favorite Drink: Pink Passion Personal Items * Beretta PX4 Storm, Personal Sidearm * Copper bracelet with contact information in case found frozen * London Oyster Card Residence Ariel has a two bedroom apartment in London, specifically in the City of Westminster and not far from The Lion Head Pub and West Ten. The apartment opens into a combination living room and dining space, the floors hardwood. The kitchen has a bar and several appliances, Ariel often buying the latest gadgets. The living room area has a pair of black leather couches and dark wood end tables as well as a coffee table, diamond-shaped shelves on the walls for where she keeps her books and movies. Ariel's TV pops out of the stand via remote. There are two bathrooms, one an en suite with the master bedroom, which also has a walk-in closet. Ariel's second bedroom is for guests, and she's converted a small storage room into a gym. The master bathroom has a full bath but the second bathroom only has a shower. The apartment is filled with items from Ariel's modeling days, including pin-ups, magazine covers and cardboard cut-outs. Relationships Family * Marc Landry, Uncle * Annette Landry, Aunt * Colette Landry, Cousin and Co-Worker Romances * Isabella Winthrop, Lover * Perry Pike, Co-Worker and Former Lover Friends * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago * Eva Hallowell * Kitty Drake * Michelle Foster Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Ariel is physically based on model Maryse Ouellet. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA Category:Super-Models